


Morning Light

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shun, by morning light.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, May 04/Car à quoi bon chercher tes beautés langoureuses ailleurs qu'en ton cher corps et qu'en ton coeur si doux? / For what's the good of seeking your languid beauty elsewhere than in your dear body and gentle heart?

In the pale light of morning, Shun was nearly as breathtaking as he'd been the night before. His hair was wild around his head, covering most of the pillow and trailing onward. His lips were parted ever-so-slightly as though he was waiting for a kiss even in his dreams. And his body was bare, covered only, and only partly, by the sheet that Ikki had dragged over them before finally giving in to sleep. 

There was no denying what they'd finally allowed to happen, nor that neither had regrets. 

Shun stirred and opened his eyes. 

Ikki leaned for a kiss.


End file.
